


All of her family

by LittleMissNovella



Series: The Twin Brigade series [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Twin Brigade. She'll watch A to make sure her family will be protected even if her twin doesn't know her. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of her family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, whoever owns Pretty Little Liars does.

She knows that Cece is A. That A is out to hurt her family. All of her family members and she waits in the dark watching A. Making sure that when Cece hurts her twin, that she’ll strike at her first. She knows that her parents placed her in Radley for a reason. She doesn’t think she’s crazy, but she did attack her twin sister for stealing the dolls. She watches A like a pray stalking its next kill. She does need to watch to see how her sister will react to all this. But she knows that she doesn’t like when other people touch her own dolls. And A needs to learn that her family members are off limit.


End file.
